


No more regrets by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Will Bodie have to live with this regret?





	No more regrets by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge #35 - Theme "Regret".

It was late, but Bodie knew what it was like in hospitals, you could never really expect any privacy. Anyone could walk in, anytime.

There was no-one around when he did a furtive check. Reassured, he leaned forward and took his partner's hand, unselfconsciously rubbing his thumb along his partner's. Even lax, he could feel the potential strength there. And it broke his heart.

He had never told him and he may now never have the chance. “If only”, the saddest phrase in the human language and it was torturing him now. “I'm sorry sunshine,” he said quietly, uncaring of the tears that began coursing down his face, “I'm sorry, I never told you how much you mean to me.” He wiped his face and continued, “I don't know what I'll do if you don't come back to me. You're my life, the reason I still do this job.......” He couldn't continue and instead dropped his head onto the bed to rest next to their joined hands.

How much time passed, he didn't know and didn't really care. It was the soft movement next to his head which stilled him. He daren't even breathe. He heard a slight gasp and then, “Bodie?” It was soft and it was raspy, but it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

He sat bolt upright and stared into his partner's face, noting the return of colour and the moistening of lips as Doyle went to speak again. “Yeah mate, I'm here”, he answered quickly, amazed that his voice sounded almost as bad as his partner's. The grip on his hand tightened as Doyle fought to open his eyes. He won that battle and gathered his energy for another purpose. “I love you too” he whispered, with all the love he had for him, shining out through swollen, red-rimmed eyes.

Not quite believing his ears, Bodie stared at his partner for a moment longer, before reaching a gentle figure to caress that much loved face. All doubts were washed away as Doyle moved into the caress and closed his eyes again with a  contented sigh.

Bodie beamed, not caring if anyone saw him at that moment, as he leaned over to rest his forehead gently against his partner's, before sitting back in his chair to continue his vigil. The worst was over. No more regrets.


End file.
